


Girly Girl + Goth Girl

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Girly Girl + Goth Girl [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Rose and Juleka first met in college.





	Girly Girl + Goth Girl

Rose was making a embroidery of a pink rose but Juleka was making a embroidery of a skull.

Instead of screaming, Rose smiles.

Juleka was listening to gothic music but Rose was listening to cheerful music.

Juleka was wearing gothic clothes at the mall but she sees Rose wearing girly clothes.

Juleka facepalmed

Juleka said "Peek a boo"

But it made a baby cry.

Rose said "Peek a boo"

And it makes a baby laugh.


End file.
